


Te ni chi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quelle mani.Quel viso innocente, quello sguardo ingenuo e quei modi di fare gentili, semplici.Puri.E quelle maledette mani.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Te ni chi

**_ \- Te ni Chi - _ **

_Quelle mani._

_Quel viso innocente, quello sguardo ingenuo e quei modi di fare gentili, semplici._

_Puri._

_E quelle maledette mani._

_Non potevano appartenergli davvero, non a lui._

_Non erano mani che si confacessero alla sua età, a quella sua espressione priva di malizia, a quel ragazzino così apparentemente innocente._

_Erano mani di un tentatore, erano mani già da uomo, erano mani che gli facevano venire in mente i pensieri peggiori, quelli che per troppo tempo aveva cercato di estromettere dalle sue fantasie, ma che continuavano a tormentarlo._

_Hikaru ci aveva provato._

_Hikaru aveva provato a lasciarlo perdere, aveva provato ad ignorarlo, aveva provato a fingere di non vederle, ma non ci era riuscito._

_Doveva fare qualcosa per quelle mani._

_Doveva liberarsi da quell’ossessione, e doveva farlo in fretta, prima di impazzire._

_O forse, era già pazzo._

_Ma non importava, non era colpa sua._

_Era tutta colpa delle mani di Takaki Yuya._

Il ragazzino era disteso sul suo letto.

Non era stato difficile.

Hikaru dalla finestra lo vedeva uscire tutte le mattine dalla porta di casa sua, lo vedeva salutare la madre, lo vedeva dirigersi con passo annoiato verso la scuola, sempre con quell’espressione priva di malizia, come se ignorasse tutto quello che di subdolo c’era al mondo.

E gliel’avrebbe mostrato. Solo così avrebbe finalmente capito il pericolo che risiedeva in lui.

Quando la famiglia Takaki si era trasferita nella casa accanto alla sua, aveva notato subito Yuya, e da quel momento era stato come se la sua vita fosse finita.

Esistevano solo lui e i suoi spostamenti, le sue espressioni, quello che faceva, tutto quello di lui che riusciva a cogliere da quella finestra, e poi quando era entrato più in confidenza con la famiglia le cose non avevano fatto altro che peggiorare.

Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi, e invece diventava sempre più vicino.

Tutte le sere si ripeteva che Yuya aveva soltanto quindici anni, e lui era più vicino ai trenta che ai venti, e che era maledettamente sbagliato tutto quello che gli passava per la testa.

Alla fine però, tutto questo era diventato privo di importanza.

Quella domenica mattina l’aveva visto bighellonare per la strada, senza una meta reale, e l’aveva invitato ad entrare.

Dentro di sé continuava ad urlargli di andarsene, ma il più piccolo aveva accettato con fin troppa facilità il suo invito, e lui a quel punto si era arreso.

Era così che doveva andare.

Ed era così che Yuya si era ritrovato sul suo letto, nudo, legato per i polsi alla testiera da due delle sue cravatte, mentre Hikaru sperava che i polsi non gli facessero troppo male.

Piangeva, Yuya.

Piangeva, e Hikaru lo trovava ancora più bello con il volto solcato da quelle lacrime.

Sopraffarlo era stato fin troppo semplice, tutto era stato fin troppo semplice.

Era la cosa giusta da fare, continuava a ripetersi il più grande, o non sarebbe mai stato libero.

“Hikaru-kun... per favore, lasciami andare. Ti prometto che non lo verrà a sapere nessuno, ma... lasciami andare.” disse Yuya, fra le lacrime, nell’ennesimo tentativo di venire liberato.

E ad Hikaru faceva male quell’espressione sofferente sulla perfezione del suo volto, ma lo stava facendo per lui.

Non gli rispose. Non gli aveva detto più niente da quando l’aveva preso di peso e l’aveva buttato sopra il materasso, stando ben attento ad evitare qualsiasi contatto con lui che non fosse strettamente necessario.

Yaotome si mise in disparte, sistemandosi su una sedia, in un angolo, e cominciando lentamente a sbottonarsi i pantaloni.

Sentì Yuya lamentarsi, sempre a voce più alta, ma nemmeno di questo si curò.

Cercò di tenere fuori dalla propria mente qualsiasi suono, qualsiasi rumore, e concentrarsi invece solo su quello che vedeva.

“Hikaru-kun... ti prego.”

Hikaru abbassò leggermente i pantaloni e i boxer, quel tanto che bastava per liberare la propria erezione, già dura fra le sue gambe.

Fissò il proprio sguardo su Yuya, e prese a toccarsi.

Dapprima le sue dita si muovevano leggere sul proprio membro, poi in modo sempre più deciso, cercando di non perdersi nemmeno un dettaglio di quei lineamenti, di quella pelle nuda, di quello che aveva sempre immaginato, mentre ora era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, alla sua completa portata, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe osato avvicinarsi.

Era troppo perfetto, Yuya, troppo puro perché lui lo sporcasse, perché profanasse il suo corpo.

Non era quello che voleva, non era quello che meritava.

Lasciò correre lo sguardo sul suo petto glabro, sulle sue clavicole pronunciate, su quella gola che gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto mordere, per poi scendere sulle braccia, percorrendo con gli occhi ogni singola venatura, mentre la mano sulla propria erezione continuava a muoversi priva di sosta, dalla base fino alla punta già umida per la troppa eccitazione.

E poi posò lo sguardo sulle mani del più piccolo, e gli parve quasi di perdersi.

Dovette lottare duramente con il proprio autocontrollo per impedirsi di avvicinarglisi, di farsi toccare da quelle mani e toccarle, di percorrerle con le proprie, di sentirle addosso.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quelle mani, che sembravano appartenere ad una persona diversa da Yuya.

Digrignò i denti, cercando di concentrarsi sul proprio piacere e non su quelle mani maledette, su come lo stavano tentando, su come gli rendevano sempre più difficile resistergli, ma non ci riuscì.

Si alzò in piedi, e vide uno sguardo di puro terrore sul viso del più piccolo.

Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, ma non osò ancora rivolgergli la parola.

Si allontanò da lui, dirigendosi invece verso il bagno e fasciandosi una mano con l’asciugamano, prima di colpire con forza lo specchio, mandandolo in frantumi.

Fece un respiro profondo, poi afferrò un frammento particolarmente affilato e tornò nella stanza, avvicinandosi al letto con aria grave.

“Mi dispiace, Yuya.” mormorò, come se non si stesse rivolgendo davvero a lui. “Mi dispiace, ma è necessario. Lo faccio per te, lo giuro. Le tue... le tue mani...” disse poi, mordendosi un labbro e tacendo, conscio del fatto che le parole non sarebbero state d’aiuto in quel frangente, che Yuya non avrebbe compreso perché lo stesse facendo.

Tacque, e cominciò a tagliare con il pezzo di vetro il dorso della mano destra.

Affondò, il più che poteva, mentre cercava di tenere fuori dalla propria mente le urla del più piccolo, e il sangue cominciava a scorrere, macchiando le lenzuola.

Ripeté la medesima operazione sull’altra mano, mentre riprendeva a toccarsi, sentendosi sempre più vicino all’orgasmo.

Non riusciva a fermarsi.

Più vedeva la pelle sulle mani di Yuya sparire sotto il sangue, più voleva tagliare, più voleva vederla sparire.

Tornò sull’altra mano, continuando a lasciare scie di sangue, cominciando ad intravedere la carne, fino a quando la pelle non fu sparita quasi del tutto.

E a quel punto perse il controllo su se stesso.

Yuya era sporco di sangue, eppure per qualche gioco della sua mente non gli era mai apparso così puro, così pulito.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo, venendo nella propria mano con un gemito strozzato, e sentendosi finalmente bene.

Si pulì distrattamente contro il lenzuolo, mentre le urla del ragazzino tornavano nella sua testa, mentre lo vedeva contorcersi e mordersi le labbra, cercando di sopraffare il dolore.

Hikaru lo guardò, improvvisamente rattristato.

Era bello, Yuya.

Quella sua bellezza era una maledizione dalla quale non si sarebbe mai liberato.

La voglia di lui, di sentirlo, di toccarlo, non era sparita con il suo orgasmo, e non era sparita insieme alla pelle sulle sue mani.

“Mi dispiace, Yuya.”

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, tenendo sempre stretto fra le mani il pezzo di vetro e continuando a tagliare là dove si era perso pezzi di quelle mani che tanto desiderava e tanto odiava, che ormai quasi non c’erano più.

Poi fece scorrere i nodi sulla testiera, avvicinandole, e posò deciso il vetro sui suoi polsi.

Affondò e tirò, in un gesto secco, senza darsi il tempo di esitare.

Ancora sangue, ma quasi non ci fece caso.

Yuya non urlava più.

Non gemeva, non si contorceva.

I suoi occhi erano spenti, e la sua espressione innocente era andata via.

Hikaru si allontanò lievemente, contemplando il suo sfacelo, contemplando quel cumulo di sangue e carne che erano diventate le sue mani.

Quelle maledette mani su quel corpo d’angelo, non stavano bene.

L’avevano condotto fino alla follia, una follia dalla quale non c’era ritorno.

Si accasciò ai piedi del letto, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Le mani di Yuya non c’erano più, Yuya non c’era più.

E con lui, era morta anche la sua ossessione.


End file.
